fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic.EXE
Summary Sonic.EXE (also known as X') is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta Sonic.exe by J.C. the Hyena and its sequel. You can read the original story here. Appearance Sonic.EXE looks virtually the same as Sonic, outside of blood usually staining his body and his iconic black and red eyes. Personality Sonic.EXE is sadistic. One of the few things that don't involve physical pain that X genuinely enjoys is the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, choosing his physical body simply for their love of the franchise. Will actively try to capture "Gamers who talk smack about Sonic" Personal Statistics 'Alignment: 'Chaotic Evil '''Name: '''Sonic.EXE, X (real name) '''Origin: '''Creepypasta (officially listed as "Trollpasta") '''Gender:'Male '''Age: '''Unknown, but was created in mid 2011. '''Classification: '''Being of pure dark matter '''Date of Birth: '''Mid 2011. * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: 'The Void (A gap between dimensions) '''Weight: '''Likely 77 lbs (Made his body based on Sonic the Hedgehog's). Unknown in true form. '''Height: '''Likely 3'3. Unknown in true form. A few inches tall outside of the void. '''Likes: '''Sonic the Hedgehog (Franchise), Torture, Laughing, etc... '''Dislikes: '"Gamers who talk smack about Sonic" '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Blue '''Hobbies: '''Collecting souls, Torture, etc... '''Values: '''Simply does whatever it is that he wishes to do '''Martial Status: '''None '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Himself '''Previous Affiliation: '''None '''Themes: Hill Zone Combat Statistics Tier: '''Anywhere from 8-A''' to 4-B '''| Likely '''10-C | Unknown, likely High 3-A Powers and Abilities: 'Teleportation, Flight, Creation, Reality Warping ("The creature had power to alter the very reality of this nightmarish world of his"), Soul Manipulation, Can manipulate the minds of humans via darkness in their hearts, Possession, Dream Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 6) Portal Creation, likely Clairvoyance (was able to view the Sonic the Hedgehog universe from the void, likely should be able to do similar things with other fictional universes), should have all of Sonic the Hedgehog's base powers, even those from other continuities entirely (Based his physical body off of Sonic's after seeing his franchise), Nigh-Omniscience, and likely gains the abilities of other characters he mimics | Is limited to Soul Manipulation and Portal Creation, though likely retains his immortality types | All aforementioned abilities as well as Immortality (Type 9. Exists as a "non-existent outsider in our universe" and "nor did he have an actual describable body"), Non-Corporeal (Is made of pure Dark Matter) 'Attack Potency: 'Anywhere from '''Multi-City Block level'to 'Solar System Level '(Created the three zones in the Creepypasta, including a recreation of a large Chemical Plant. Can create a small black hole inside his mouth to absorb souls. His physical body is based off of Sonic the Hedgehog, so he should be comparable to him in several canons), Ignores durability in several ways | Likely 'Below Average Human Level '(Is a small plush toy), Ignores durability in several ways | '''Unknown (He should be superior to their physical body, but this form has only ever been vaguely described, never seen. Is stated to be Omnipotent by the creator of the Creepypasta, though this is never backed up by any other feats), likely High Universe Level '(Is considered all powerful in his realm, witch seems to be three dimensional as three dimensional souls are able to occupy bodies made in the realm and Sonic.EXE himself can possess three dimensional bodies) 'Speed: 'At least '''Athletic Human '(Can easily catch his victims), likely anywhere from 'Massively Hypersonic '''to '''Massively FTL+ '(His physical body is based on the Sonic franchise) | 'Immobile '(Is a small plush toy) | 'Unknown '(Lacks a describable form) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely anywhere from''' Superhuman to 'Class G '(Should be comparable to Sonic, as his physical body is based off of his franchise) | 'N/A '(Is unable to actually move his body) | '''Unknown Striking Strength: 'At least '''Human Class '(Can kill characters at this level), likely anywhere from 'Multi-City Block Class '''to '''Solar System Class '| 'N/A '(Is an immobile plush toy) | '''Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely anywhere from Multi-City Block level 'to '''Solar System level '| '''Unkown, likely Below Average Human level '''(Is a small plush toy) | '''Unkown, Non-Corporeality makes them hard to kill Stamina: High (Was able to kill three people in a small amount of time without tiring), likely Limitless (Is not a living thing in the conventional sense, is made of pure Dark Matter) Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Several Meters with Soul Manipulation. Universal+ with Mind Manipulation (Is able to effect beings in other universes with this power, provided they have darkness in their hearts) '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:' Unkown, likely Nigh-Omniscienct (Despite his psychopathic nature, he managed to create a disc that could connect the void and the "real world" with nothing but manipulating a human being's mind. Potentially could know everything about the "Real World" since he was able to view the Sonic franchise from the void) '''Weaknesses: '''Sonic.EXE is EXTREMELY arrogant (Saying "I AM GOD" constantly) Could do very little in the ways of hax to a machine, as they lack a soul or mind for him to manipulate. Is a mere plush toy outside of the void, and would likely die should he remain there for too long. Body possession and portal creation renders this unlikely, though. Cannot manipulate souls outside of the world he is currently in and can't go into the "Real World" until his game is finished. Cannot manipulate the mind of human beings if they lack a sufficient amount of darkness in their hearts. Prefers to break the spirit (Not in the literal sense) and drown the hopes of his victims before killing them. He will usually put his victims in new bodies based the Sonic character they were the most found of so he can kill them again. Will only use his black hole attack to permanently trap or destroy the soul if he is bored with his "Toy". Lacks general fighting experience. Despite his all powerful nature and his massive intellect, he has never shown to be omnipotent outside of one journal post by the creator of the creepypasta. 'Feats: Has captured at least six people and placed them in other bodies in the void, has likely captured FAR more. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Hole: '''Sonic.EXE creates a black hole inside his mouth to either trap or destroy souls that he has grown bored of playing with. *'Teleportation: Sonic.EXE teleports. Self explanatory. 'Key: '"Sonic's" body | Outside of the void | True form '''Note: '''This is Sonic.EXE in the original creepypasta and it's sequel. This does not include fan games, fan animations, fan theories, fan adaptations or the 2017 remake of the creepypasta. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Portal Users Category:Creepypasta Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Immortals Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Sonic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3